1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power operated seat device for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power operated seat device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model laid open Print No. 1(1989)-145833. The power operated seat device disclosed in the prior art comprises a pair of lower rails for fixing to a floor of a vehicle and a pair of upper rails for fixing to a seat cushion of the vehicle and mounted slidably on the lower rails. The power operated seat device includes a pair of brackets which are mouted on the upper rails by welding respectively and includes a pair of rotational rods each of which is rotatably supported at both ends thereof to the corresponding bracket.
The each bracket is formed integrally with the corresponding upper rail. Therefore in case of connecting the rotational rods to the brackets after mounting the upper rails on the lower rails, because the upper rails should be spread each other, the lower rails should be removed from a jig on which the lower rails are mounted. Furthermore after one of the rods is inserted into the brackets, the other rod should be inserted into the brackets. Therefore a pair of E-rings should be used for the fitting of the both ends of the one rod in order to prevent the falling down thereof from the brackets, and it takes a long time to construct the power operated seat device.